


Just you and I

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Weekend Donnie surprises Mel by showing up without Jon for a whole week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and I

Just You and I

It has been a year since that memorable weekend with Donnie and Jon, when they surprised her by coming to her house and making her sexual fantasies come true. She misses them very much, granted she can text them and tweet them but it isn’t the same. She longs so much for their touch, their lips on her body and Donnie’s expert tongue on her clit. At night she often thinks about that time and it gives her the most wonderful dreams she has ever had.

  
_I really do miss you and Jon touching and pleasing me, I so wish we could do that again sometime...it’s been a year._

  
She texted to Donnie one day and eagerly waited for him to respond. When he finally did she was so happy she read it immediately.

  
_I know baby, I do too, it has just been so busy around here and I have to go out of town for a week._

  
As she read the words she wondered how in the hell he can stay so busy and work on so many projects and not go insane. She sighs and texts him back.

  
_Ok babe, have fun...or try to at least, and don’t over do it, and get plenty of rest. Oh yeah the week I have off you take off and I’ll be sitting around twiddling my thumbs...lol...love ya!_

  
When she didn’t hear back from him she figured he had gotten busy with Blue Bloods or Boston’s Finest or one of the other various things he has going on so she went back to work and thought of what she will do since she is taking a week off from work and staying home to rest after a busy several months. She hears her phone go off and it is from twitter, so she rushes over and Donnie has tweeted two simple words.

  
Wheels up!

  
Mel gets back to work thinking about how she is going to spend her week alone. Luckily for her the rest of her day goes by quickly and she heads home to enjoy her time off. She gets home and sits down to relax with a bottle of wine and some chick flick movies. She ends up falling asleep during The Notebook and has dreams of Donnie doing awesome things to her.

  
She wakes up the next morning still on the couch and she goes into the kitchen and makes herself a pot of coffee. She takes it back to the couch and as she sips on her coffee she thinks about what she can do today. She goes over to her computer and fires it up and checks her email and what is going on in the world of twitter. Finding nothing amusing she looks around and spots her nail polish. “Perfect, I’ll paint my toes.” She thinks to herself.

  
She walks over to the couch and she puts the dividers between her toes and she starts to open the bottle of burgundy nail polish when there is a knock on the door. She rolls her eyes and with the dividers still between her toes she goes and sees who is at the door. She opens the door and freezes as she sees Donnie leaning against the door frame looking all sexy with his glasses and ball cap with some torn jeans and a tight shirt.

  
Mel rushes to Donnie and throws her arms around him and he returns her embrace.

  
“What are you doing here?” Mel asks as she releases him.

  
“Well, you had been saying on twitter you had a week off and texting me saying you miss me so I thought I would surprise you and visit for your week off.” He says looking her up and down.

  
She follows his eyes down to her toes and as she goes to bend down to take off the dividers he stops her.

  
“Leave them.” He whispers.

  
She stops in her tracks and looks up at him with longing in her eyes.

  
“I was just about to paint my toes when you knocked on my door and interrupted me.” She explains

  
He nods his head and grabs her hand to lead her over to the couch and sits her down.

  
“Let me paint them for you.” Donnie whispers in his sexy back rub voice.

  
She lets out a shiver as he sits across from her and places her foot in his lap. She hands him the bottle of nail polish and he opens it up and gently starts polishing her toes, from biggest to smallest. She watches as he concentrates on what he is doing and after he finishes the first coat he gently blows on each toe sending goose bumps all over her body. He places her foot down and reaches for the other foot. Donnie takes the other foot and starts to massage it before applying the polish on her toes. She moans softly as he massages her foot and he smiles as he grabs the polish and starts to paint her toes again. This time after he paints each toe he blows on it gently making sure it’s dry before going on to the next toe sending shivers down her spine and making her wet all at the same time.

  
After he is finished with her left foot and picks the right one back up and starts to massage it. She moans and closes her eyes leaning her head back on the couch loving every minute of how good his hands feel on her feet.

Donnie gently lifts up her foot and starts to nibble on her big toe. Mel’s eyes shoot open and she looks at him as if she remembered something.

  
“Did you tweet the BH nation and let them know you were safe?” Mel asks whispering.

  
“Leave it to you to think of that at a time like this.” Donnie says laughing.

  
He puts her foot down and grabs his blackberry out and gets on twitter and sends the tweet.

  
_Safe and sound and on the ground_

  
He hits enter and Mel’s phone goes off and she blushes.

  
“What was that?” Donnie asks.

  
“My phone let me know that you tweeted.” Mel says blushing.

  
Donnie laughs as he puts his blackberry back into his pocket.

  
He picks Mel’s foot back up and starts to massage it again. Mel leans back and closes her eyes again and his hands work from her foot up to her calves then back down to her foot again. Donnie then leans down and again starts nibbling on her big toe making her wet and she lets out a moan. He takes each toe and nibbles on them gently making her moan as she grabs the couch cushion. Donnie’s hands make their way up to her thighs and he grabs her shorts and slowly pulls them off. He then kneels down in front of her trailing kisses from her feet all the way up to her inner thighs. He then parts her legs wider and kisses up her inner thigh to the opening of her sex. She throws her head back and moans as she continues to grab the cushions. Donnie inhales as he reaches her opening and smiles up at her as he inserts two fingers into her wet pussy and slowly moves them in and out. He then dives in and starts licking and nibbling on her clit. She takes one hand off of the cushion and grabs Donnie’s hair, pushing him in deeper.

He grabs her hips and pulls her in going deeper as he takes his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue diving into her pussy like a starving man at a feast driving her wild. “OMG!” is all she can cry out at the moment. His tongue feels so good and it has been way too long since he has touched her like this.

  
Her eyes shoot open when she realizes he has started using the alphabet with his tongue but then throws her head back again and grabbing the cushions harder, and crying out. She knows she won’t last long as he continues with the letters J K and L and she tries to hold off her orgasm as much as she can but right as he gets to the letter Q she can’t hold off any longer and she explodes around him squirting everywhere and Donnie laps up what he can as most of her sweet juices have already trickled down his throat. She is spent as he stands up wiping his face off with his shirt and she can see a hint of his sexy abs and it instantly makes her wet again. He smiles down at her with his sexy grin and she smiles back up at him.

  
“Just think we have a week of this.” Donnie says as he pulls her up from the couch.

  
Her mind starts spinning thinking a whole week with this man; he is going to kill her from sexual pleasure before the week is out.

  
Donnie is standing before her and she looks up at him as he is smiling down at her. She reaches up and undoes his pants and they instantly drop to the floor. She grabs the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulls them down and they land on top of his pants. His errection springs up as if it is saying hello and she takes it in her hands and slowly starts stroking it up and down and twisting her hand around. He moans as she looks up at him and his eyes are closed as she continues slowly. She leans in and licks the precum from the tip and it jumps in her hands. She encloses her mouth around the head and gently starts to suck on it. Donnie moans louder as she continues to take his cock further and further into her mouth remembering to relax her throat so she can take him all the way in. With her other hand she reaches down and starts playing with his balls rolling them around with her free hand. “Melissa!” Donnie moans as she starts to suck faster and faster. She then licks his cock from the tip all the way down to the base and slowly back up again. She works her mouth and her hand in sync and moves faster and faster. “I’m about to come.” Donnie cries and she prepares herself as she moves her mouth all the way down taking him all in once more. All at once he comes, exploding in her mouth and she takes it all as it oozes down her throat. Mel slowly pulls his cock out of her mouth and it makes a pop sound as soon as she reaches the head. She licks the tip again before leaning back on the couch as Donnie sinks into the couch beside her. She rests her head on his shoulders and they both fall asleep.

  
She woke up with a start and looked down noticing her shorts were still off and looked over to see Donnie watching her.

  
“Calm down babe, I am not going anywhere.” Donnie said.

  
“Were you watching me sleep?” Mel asks.

  
He nods and she blushes and wonders what she might have been doing in her sleep.

  
“You’re fine; you didn’t say anything that might be held against you, although you must have been having a very good dream due to all the moaning you were doing.” Donnie said.

  
Mel blushes and racks her brain trying to remember what she had dreamt about but soon forgets it and looks around again.

  
“What time is it?” Mel asks.

  
“Relax babe you were only out for about 2 hours.” Donnie replies.

  
She sighs and goes to grab her shorts to put them back on and Donnie stops her.

  
“I didn’t say I was done with you just yet did I; in fact let me take this off.” Donnie says as he first takes her shirt off then his and tosses them aside.

  
Mel gets up and straddles Donnie kissing as their lives depended on it. She lifts up and she eases herself onto Donnie’s cock riding him up and down. Donnie grabs a hold of her breasts and takes one into his mouth. Mel cries out as she continues to ride him and he sucks on her nipples. She rides him harder and faster as she moans loudly and she can feel her body climbing higher and higher and she lets go crying out Donnie’s name as her orgasm takes over and she comes hard. Mel climbs off and flops next to him on the couch letting out a sigh.

  
“Wow.” Donnie says as he wraps an arm around her.

  
“Yeah, by the way, I have been meaning to ask, why didn’t Jon come with you?” Mel asks.

  
“Well, I wanted you to myself this time, and he was too busy with his job to make, but we can give him a call if you would like.” Donnie replied.

  
Wow, she says to herself, he wanted me to himself...I feel special. She nods and he picks up his phone from the table and dials Jon’s number.  
“Hello?” Jon says.

  
“Hey buddy, it’s Donnie, I have someone here who wants to say hi.” Donnie says as he hands the phone to Mel.

  
“Hey babe!” Mel says.

  
“Mel, how are you doing, sorry I couldn’t make it but I am glad Donnie did.” Jon says.

  
“Yes he surprised me alright; I was just about to paint my toe nails when he knocked on the door.” Mel replies.

  
“That’s good, and I hope he gets you good and worn out this week.” He says laughing.

  
“I am sure he will.” Mel says glancing over at Donnie.

  
“Well listen I am a little busy right now but I am glad that I got to talk to you, you guys have a great week and think of me often.” Jon laughs as he finishes his sentence.

  
“Oh, we sure will, ok babe, we will talk to you soon, don’t work to hard.” Mel replies sarcastically.

  
They hang up and Donnie is giving her a puzzled look.

  
“Oh, he just said that he hopes you will get me good and worn out this week.” Mel says blushing.

  
“Oh I do intend to babe, you have no idea just how much.” Donnie replies in his sexy back rub whisper.

  
She instantly gets wet and squirms a little and then her stomach growls and she and Donnie both look down and laugh.

  
“Have you not eaten today?” Donnie asks.

  
“No, I was going to do that after my toes were dry, all I have had was a cup of coffee.” Mel replies.

  
Donnie shakes his head and stands up grabs his clothes and puts them on. Mel follows his lead and gets dressed and heads to the kitchen.

  
“Oh no you don’t, you are not cooking for me, and we all know I don’t know how to so I am taking you out somewhere.” Donnie says.

  
“That sounds great but there will be so many people around and we won’t have any time alone.” Mel says.

  
“It’s ok Mel, we have a week, one or two hours isn’t going to ruin that, and if I sign a few autographs and take a few pics that is fine too, you know I have to, I can’t just blow them off I would feel too badly.” Donnie replies.

  
Mel realizes he is right and walks up to him and wraps her arms around him looking up into his gorgeous eyes. He kisses her on her nose and her stomach growls again.

  
“Come on lets go get something to eat, so we can get back and I can ravage you again.” Donnie says leading her out the door.

  
They get into the SUV and go and search for a place to eat. As they are driving Donnie reaches over and puts his hand on her thigh instantly making her wet. She blushes and squirms then looks over at him and smiles.

  
They get to the restaurant and Donnie gets out as Mel is unbuckling her seatbelt and rushes over and opens her door and helps her out. She smiles and he kisses her cheek. They head into the restaurant sit and order drinks. They play footsies under the table and have polite conversation. They eat and pay and return back to Mel’s place. They sit on the couch and turn on the TV to start watching a movie.

The next couple of days went by very quickly. They made love on just about ever surface they could find. On the 4th day Donnie tells Mel to pack a bag because they are going to go on a little trip.

  
“Where are we going?” She asks.

  
“It’s a surprise; my plane is waiting at the air port to take us there.” Donnie says.

  
She packs her bag and they ride off to the airport. They climb aboard and she tries to hear what Donnie was saying to the pilot but couldn’t make it out. Donnie comes back and straps her in and they take off.

  
“So are you going to tell me where we are going?” Mel asks about an hour into the flight.

  
“Nope, you will just have to wait and see.” Donnie says with a smile.

  
Mel excuses herself to use the restroom and shuts the door. As she opens the door Donnie is standing there with a lustful look in his eyes. She backs up and he comes in grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

  
Donnie’s hands are all over her as he kisses from her mouth to her neck and back up again. His hands are pulling up her skirt and she is undoing his pants. She wraps her legs around him as he enters her and she cries out in pleasure. “OH FUCK!” She cries as he pounds into her harder and harder. She can feel herself about to explode all over his cock and she hears him growl and he whispers in her hear, “come for me.” “DONNIEEEEE!” She cries out and comes over and over again as he thrusts into her once more before he finds his own release and calls out her name.

  
Mel climbs off of him and straightens her skirt down as he pulls his pants back up. They both walk out of the bathroom and go back and sit in their seats and Mel lays her head on Donnie’s shoulder and falls asleep.

  
When she opens her eyes she has noticed they have landed. She looks out the window and looks a little puzzled when she sees all the snow.

  
“Where are we?” Mel asks.

  
“Sweden.” Donnie replies.

  
“Why are we in Sweden?” She asks again.

  
“Well, while you were sleeping I had noticed some Christmas cards on your mantle and saw a card you had gotten from your friend Helen, so I saw that you had it written down where she lived so I figured it would be a nice surprise for her and for you that we come see her.” Donnie explains.

  
“OMG, I so love you right now, Helen is going to freak.” Mel exclaims.

  
She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek and they head to Helens’.

  
They get to Helen’s house and Mel knocks on the door. Helen answers it and they both scream and hug each other like they are old friends that haven’t seen each other for years.

  
“What are you doing here and how did you get here Mel?” Helen asks.

  
“Interesting story, I brought someone with me that you might want to meet.” Mel replies.

  
Donnie appears from around the corner and Helen has to hold on to the post to keep from fainting.

  
“OMG Mel, how did you...how did he...what the hell is going on?” Helen asks trying to figure it out.

  
“Like I said interesting story, let’s go inside and out of the cold and I will explain it all.” Mel replies.

  
“Oh yes, sorry please do come inside and out of the cold.” Helen says as they all walk in.

  
They sit down on the couch and Mel explains everything to Helen and Helen can’t believe it. Donnie sits next to Mel with his arm around her and watches how they interact with each other...finishing each others sentences and he gets and idea. He leans over to Mel and whispers in her ear which sends delicious shivers down her spine and she smiles. Mel then whispers in Helen’s ear and she nods.

  
Donnie turns Mel’s head around to face him and starts kissing her passionately. Helen lifts up Mel’s shirt and starts sucking on her breasts. Mel begins to moan into Donnie’s mouth as she undoes his pants and lowers them and his errection springs out and Mel grabs it and starts stroking it slowly. Mel lies back on the couch as Donnie breaks the kiss and lifts up her skirt while Helen is still sucking on her nipples. Donnie kneels before Mel and kisses up her thigh to the opening of her pussy. He takes his tongue and starts licking on her clit. Helen kisses her way up to Mel’s neck and starts sucking and nibbling. Donnie then inserts two fingers into Mel’s wet pussy and gently moves them in and out. Helen moves up and starts kissing Mel’s lips. Mel moans but it is muffled into Helen’s mouth as she continues to kiss her feverishly. She can feel herself building higher and higher as Donnie takes his fingers out of her but is still sucking and nibbling on her swollen clit. Helen kisses her way back down to Mel’s nipples and starts sucking again while Mel’s hands are in her hair. “DONNIEEE!” Mel screams as she comes over and over again and Donnie laps up her sweet juices.

  
Mel looks down to Helen and tells her to lay back as Donnie stands up and Mel leans over the couch and lifts up Helen’s skirt and starts fingering her clit. Donnie goes to stand behind Mel and eases his hard cock into Mel’s soaking wet pussy. Helen moans as Mel replaces her fingers with her tongue and starts licking and sucking on Helen’s swollen clit. Donnie quickens the pace moving faster and faster and Mel keeps up the rhythm. Mel inserts two fingers inside Helen’s pussy and instantly finds her G spot. Helen cries out as Mel continues to move her fingers faster and faster. Mel can feel herself starting to build again and she knows she is close as she hears Donnie growl and grunt behind her.

“Come for me baby!” As if on cue she comes over and over again and Helen follows after her coming hard and Donnie thrusts himself once more before coming loudly calling out Mel’s name.

 

  
All three collapse onto the couch trying to catch their breath. When they finally do Donnie is the first one to speak up.

  
“Well, that was fun.” He says.

  
Helen and Mel look at each other and then over to Donnie and smile.

  
“It isn’t over just yet.” Mel says as she winks at Helen.

  
Helen goes over and kneels in front of Donnie and grabs his cock with her hands and starts stroking it slowly. Mel leans over and starts kissing Donnie and then sits back and watches Helen go down on Donnie. Helen then grabs his cock and puts it into her mouth and gently starts sucking on the tip. Donnie moans as he tries to grab for Mel but she moves a little further back because she wants to watch. Helen takes more of him into her mouth and remembering to relax her jaw she takes him all the way into her mouth and starts sucking feverishly. Mel reaches over and tweaks one of Donnie’s nipples sending him over the edge. “OH FUCK!” he cries as he comes hard and fast and Helen doesn’t leave a single drop as she sucks him dry. Helen gets up and smiles at Mel as she goes back to sit on the couch.

  
Donnie and Mel end up staying there for 2 nights and they all sit and talk and laugh.

  
The day they leave all three of them take pictures and say their goodbyes. Mel is sad to leave Helen but they do have to get back to the states because Donnie has to leave the next day. They get on the plane and head home and Mel sleeps the whole trip back.

  
They get back to Mel’s place and decide to stay in that night and do nothing but make love all night long.

  
The neck morning Mel wakes up in her bed and she sees that she is all alone. She rushes out to the living room and finds that Donnie isn’t there. She goes into the kitchen and finds him making coffee and she lets out a sigh.

  
“Are you alright Mel?” Donnie asks.

  
“I thought you had left without saying goodbye.” Mel replies.

  
“Oh no babe, I would never do that, I love you too much to leave you like that.” Donnie says.

  
Mel stops dead in her tracks and shakes her head trying to figure out what she just heard him say to her.

  
“Wait what did you just say?” Mel asks.

  
“I love you Mel.” Donnie repeats himself.

  
She feels like she is about to faint, one of the hottest men from the hottest boy band just told her he loves her. She grabs the counter for support as she tries to process this news.

  
“How long?” Mel asks.

  
“How long for what?” Donnie asks her looking puzzled.

  
“How long have you known you have been in love with me?” Mel asks.

  
“The first day when I showed up, I knew I never want to let you go.” Donnie says.

  
She can feel tears pricking her eyes as she receives this news. She can’t believe it; she pinches herself to make sure she isn’t dreaming and when she realizes she isn’t she rushes over to him and hugs him tightly and he kisses her on the nose before letting her go.

  
“I do have two questions for you.” Donnie says.

  
“Ok, what are they?” Mel says looking puzzled.

  
“Well, the most important one first is....Will you marry me?” Donnie asks going down on one knee and holding out a ring.  
She just about faints when she sees this big beautiful diamond ring he holds up to her.

  
“Where did you get that if you were with me the whole time?” Mel asks.

  
“I got it shipped here a couple of days ago before we went to see Helen.” Donnie replies.

  
She feels the tears starting to form again and as she stares into the eyes of this beautiful man kneeling before her she nods her head.  
“YES!” She cries out as he stands up and hugs her tightly.

  
After what feels like hours standing there in her kitchen she looks up at him.

  
“What is the other question?” Mel asks.

  
“Oh, ha ha, I almost forgot...will you also move back to NYC with me?” He asks.

  
“Oh hell yes I would!” Mel exclaims.

  
They hug tightly once more before making love on the kitchen floor.

  
A few months later she is finally settled with Donnie in NYC, they made the announcement to the rest of the guys. It was a very private ceremony a few months later...so private the media didn’t know about it until after a week went by and Donnie finally told the Block Nation.

  
Mel was cool with it, she made sure Donnie still had his fun on the cruises and concerts because she knew that he would always come home to her.


End file.
